Secrets of the Past
by LtColonelScott
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if it came to light during episode 3x09 that Penelope had a very rare blood type and needed more. One person on the team realizes that he knows someone with the same rare blood type and secrets from years ago are brought to light.
1. Chapter 1

**This story sort of popped into my head whilst I was watching fan vids on YouTube. Who knows where this will take me but I hope you enjoy.**

**Plz R&R**

* * *

"I just got your messages. What happened?" Asked Morgan as he entered the waiting room.

"She was found with a gunshot to the chest. There were no witnesses."Replied Hotch in his usually no nonsense tone.

"I asked her if she wanted to hang out tonight but she said she had a date and I laughed at her. She took it the wrong way and walked off."

"Don't beat yourself up about this Morgan. I tried digging for details earlier but she wouldn't give me anything apart from they met at a coffee shop." Said JJ.

"I need to be doing something. I can't just sit here and wait." Said Derek as he began to pace the waiting room.

The tension in the room grew and grew until a Doctor came in asking for Ms Garcia's family. The whole team rose as one.

"Oh." Said the Doctor. "I take it you're not blood related?"

"No she doesn't speak to her brothers and her parents died when she was a teenager." Replied JJ.

"Ah. Well we are having trouble controlling the bleeding and we are running out of Ms Garcia's blood type. None of you here happen to be AB-?" Asked the Doctor.

"_I know that blood type." Thought Rossi._

"Sorry I'm O+." Said JJ.

"Same." Replied Reid and Hotch.

"I'm O-"Said Morgan and Prentiss.

"Rossi? What type are you?" Asked Morgan.

"I am B- but I am trying to remember who I know that has that blood type."

"Wait. You know someone with that blood type. What are the chances of you knowing two people with that blood type?" Said Morgan.

"Well..." Began Reid.

"It was a rhetorical question kid. I am just trying to point out that the odds are astronomical."

"Oh. Well you'd be right as only 0.8% of the population have that blood type." Replied Reid.

"Will you two be quiet for a moment? I think it was back in 1980. There was a raid that went bad and an agent got hit. She pulled through but she left the field after that. She was bloody lucky the bullet wasn't an inch to the right or she wouldn't still be here." Muttered Rossi.

"Rossi? Who on earth are you talking about? Who got shot?" Asked Derek. He needed his baby girl to be okay. He would do anything to make sure no harm came to his best friend.

"She could be here in 20 minutes. Is that too long Doctor?" Asked Rossi.

"No. We have made an emergency call to the blood bank but they can't get the blood here for at least an hour. We just need to buy some time."

"Right. I'll be back soon. I need to call in a favour." Said Rossi as he quickly left the waiting room with his phone already ringing.

Deciding to make sure his friend was alright, Hotch followed him out into the hallway.

"Listen it's me." Began Rossi. "I know it's late and I'm sorry if I woke Tom up but I need to call in my favour now."

Not being able to fully hear the other side of the conversation Hotch was at a bit of a hindrance but thankfully Rossi had his phone volume quite loud.

"What do you want?" Came the very familiar female voice.

"Your blood type is AB- correct?"

"Yes. Why do you know that?"

"I remember from when you were shot in the 80's but I will explain everything once you get here."

"You still haven't told me where here is David." Came her curt reply.

"GW Hospital. Surgical floor. Please get here ASAP."

After a couple moments of silence Hotch saw Rossi deflate with relief as the mystery woman must have agreed to come.

"Are you going to explain what's going on Dave?" Asked Hotch once Dave was off the phone.

"Hotch. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to understand why you didn't want any of us to know who you were talking to."

"She does have a heart you know. It just gets buried underneath all the red tape she tends to hide behind." Replied Rossi.

"Will she do it?" Asked Hotch. "Will she help Garcia?"

"Yes. No doubt about it. Just keep the team away from her until after she's helped Garcia as they might get the wrong end of the stick as to why she's here."

"No problem. Why don't you go wait for her at reception and I'll let the doctor know so they can get set up for when she arrives." Replied Hotch as he left to go do the only useful thing he could.

* * *

**Have you figured it out yet? Dun Dun Dun.  
**

**Might not be who you think it is :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 already. Will try to upload the next chapter for my One Big Family story by end of the weekend. Have 2 different chapters written and I'm not sure which way to take the story.**

**Anyway on to chapter 2 yippee**

**Plz R&R**

* * *

"Are you going to explain what I'm doing here at this late hour David?" Asked a very annoyed Section Chief as she entered the hospital.

"I'm calling in that favour you owe me. It's an emergency."

"Okay. Why are we at the hospital?"

"Penelope was shot last night in the chest. It might bring back some bad memories Erin as she was shot in the chest like you were." Said David as he watched the blood drain from her face.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Erin as she sank into a nearby seat. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know Erin but she needs your help." Replied Rossi. "Anyway, where's Tom?"

"He's 16 now David. He can stay in the house himself."

"I thought Alan would have been there to keep an eye on him?"

"Are you trying to get me to leave David? I'm sure you've heard the rumours going around that he left me 6 months ago for his mistress. He hasn't spoken to me or the children since."

"_Why did I tell him all that?" Thought Erin._

"I'm sorry Erin. I honestly didn't know. I always told you he was an ass thou."

"He is an ass David but he didn't seem to be as big an ass as someone else at the time." Replied Erin as she thought back to their disastrous relationship almost 30 years ago.

"Let's not open those old wounds shall we. Penelope needs you."

"Me? Why does she need me?" Asked a very confused Erin.

"She needs blood. You're the same blood type."

"Right. I suppose you want me to give blood to help save her?"

"Correct. I wouldn't have called in such a precious favour if it wasn't important."

"Okay. Where do we go?"

"Follow me. The Doctor is waiting for us upstairs."

**Mean while with the team in the waiting room.**

"Where did Rossi go?" Asked Reid as he gave up counting the ceiling tiles for the 4th time.

"He said he was going to call in a favour." Replied Hotch. "Give him some more time."

"Baby girl doesn't have more time!" Snapped Morgan. "She needs help now. Argh. I wish I could do something to help instead of just sitting here. If you hear any news I'll be in the chapel."

Once Morgan left the rest of the team sat in a hopeful silence. All of them were praying for Penelope to make it through.

The team were broken from their silence a short time later by the bickering voices of two very familiar people.

"I don't need you to push me in this damn thing." Snapped Erin. "I can walk you know."

"I know you can but the Doctor said you would be unsteady on your feet until you had something to eat and drink which is where we're going now. Okay?"

"Fine, but don't let this give you any ideas David about pushing me around."

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" Asked JJ with real concern in her voice. The last thing the team needed was the prospect of another Agent getting hurt; even one they weren't particularly fond of.

"I didn't see you there Agent Jareau and I'm fine thank you. Just feel like a bloody pin cushion." Replied Erin muttering the last part.

"I thought we'd come by and see if there has been any update yet on Penelope." Said Rossi as he gave Erin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Not yet." Replied Hotch. "I'll phone you as soon as we know anything."

"Thank you Agent Hotchner. I would like to be kept up to date with Ms Garcia's condition as well please."

"_If I look out the window there must be pigs with wings flying by as she has never __asked__ to be kept in the loop before. It was always an order." Thought Emily. _

"Of course Ma'am."

Seeing this as an opportunity to help the team Erin offered to bring back food and refreshments for everyone as they waited for news on Penelope.

"Thank you Ma'am. I think we could all use some coffee as none of us are leaving until we know Garcia is going to be okay."

"Not a problem Hotch. I've got my cell if you hear anything."

"Thanks Dave." Replied Hotch as David and Erin left for the cafeteria.

"Watch where you're going David. Do you even know how to drive? You almost put me into that wall."

"If you don't be quiet I'll let you try to wheel yourself."

"Fine, just don't use me to knock anyone over please. I would like to keep my no claims bonus."

"Oh be quiet woman and enjoy the ride." Replied a smug Rossi.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear they had been married for years."

"In a strange sense your right Reid." Replied Hotch.

"What do you mean Hotch?"

"Their fights are legendary amongst the longer serving Agents. They used to be much closer but something happened in the early 80's, I think, and they became like they are now. Always trying to beat the other at everything they do, and before any of you ask I don't know what happened between them."

"Shame." Replied Emily. "We could have used some dirt on her to keep her off our backs for a while."

"Considering she has just helped Garcia more than any of us could at the moment, I am calling it even just now. She didn't have to give blood to help Penelope." Said JJ. She saw the worry in Erin's eyes as they were discussing Penelope's condition and she could see the genuine concern for her friend.

"Fine. Just wait come Monday morning and she will be chewing all of our ears off for working this case."

"She will understand Emily that it is something we have to do. No one attacks a FBI Agent and gets to walk away scot-free." Replied Hotch. "As soon as we get an update on Garcia I'm going over to the scene to speak with the local police and offer our resources. I want this guy found yesterday."

"You and me both." Said JJ as she saw Penelope's Doctor come through the doors.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. All comments welcome. (As long as there not rude) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Can't believe that Strauss is gone. :(((((( _

_Here's the next chapter. Been on holiday so will try to update more now. _

* * *

"How is she doctor?" Asked JJ as she sprang out of her seat. She loved Penelope like a sister and desperately wanted her to be okay.

"She survived the surgery and is now in ICU for observation. Your friend was very lucky. If the bullet had been a few inches to the left I doubt she would have even made it to the hospital."

"Thank you for your hard work Doctor." Said Hotch as he shook his hand. "When will she be awake?"

"She should come round from the anaesthetic in a few hours but there's nothing stopping you going to sit with her. Only a couple of people at a time thou."

Once the doctor left the team headed up to ICU. Hotch let Rossi and Morgan know how Penelope was on the way.

After the team had seen Penelope Hotch set about organising round the clock company with Garcia. Emily and himself left to go speak to the Detective that was in charge of Garcia's shooting.

As they were leaving they passed Erin and David on their way to her room.

"Here." Said Erin. "Take these coffees and sandwiches with you. You'll both need them."

"Thank you Ma'am." Said Hotch and Emily.

"I take it that you're going to speak with the local police Aaron?"

"Here we go." Muttered Emily.

"Yes Ma'am. Someone shot an FBI Agent who happens to be a member of my team. None of us will sit back and do nothing."

"Alright. Fine. The locals have point on this investigation but you have my authority to use any bureau assets you need." Said Erin in her no nonsense chief tone.

"Yes Ma'am." Replied Hotch.

"Oh and Aaron?"

"Yes." Replied Hotch as he approached Erin privately.

"Find the bastard who did this. No one hurts one of our own and gets away with it."

"Of course Ma'am."

"I hope this is a turning point for you Erin." Began Rossi as they continued towards Penelope's room. "You can't give them cart blanche and then come down on them like a tonne of bricks when it doesn't work out the way you want. "

"I believe it's the right thing to do David. She is a valued member of the team. No stone left unturned and all that."

"I'm missing something here." Thought Rossi as he passed Reid and JJ their coffees.

Morgan was sat holding his baby girls hand whilst Reid and JJ were keeping watch outside.

"How is she doing Agent Morgan?" Asked Erin as she entered the room.

"The Doctor said that she should pull through. If you hadn't of helped when you did she might not have made it. So, thank you Ma'am."

"You don't have to thank me and please call me Erin when we're not in the office."

"Okay Erin. Then call me Derek."

Taking his kindest as an invitation Erin took the other empty seat beside Penelope's bed.

They sat together for almost an hour before the peace and quiet was disturbed by Erin's phone ringing.

"Sorry. Excuse me for a moment it's my son." Said Erin as she left the room.

Rossi, Reid and JJ stood and watched as the calm demeanour that once was the Section Chief vanished. The profilers knew what was being said was not good.

"What's wrong Erin?" Asked David once she was off the phone.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow." Replied Erin as she put her phone away.

"I know that look Erin." Said Rossi as he guided her to a secluded corner. "Something has rattled you. You can tell me."

"Please David. Now is not the time." Snapped Erin.

"I'm sorry Erin." Replied a sheepish Rossi. "We always seem to end up fighting. I don't want to fight with you. Especially not now."

"We haven't always fought on everything David."

"Lately we have. The last time we were on the same page was probably around the time you were ..."

"Please don't bring that up now David. I really can't talk about that right now. All I have to do is look at Ms Garcia and I feel as if I'm back in that hospital bed again."

"I'm truly sorry Erin." Said David as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

For reasons unbeknownst to even herself she put her arms around him and hugged him like her life depended on it.

"It's okay cara. You survived." Said David as he returned her embrace.

"I know David." Whispered Erin.

As they continued to embrace each other Morgan came out to see where everyone had gone. Deciding to give them some privacy he turned round and continued to watch over his precious baby girl.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this next chapter and for all the Strauss/Rossi fans out there please keep the brilliant stories coming :))_

_Erin Strauss - Gone but shall live on in fanfiction. _


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - Sorry for not updating in a while but technical problems and family illness has held me back. Hope to have more chapters of both my stories up soon. :)**

* * *

Everything hurt.

It felt as if an elephant was sitting on her chest. She could hear faint voices calling her name.

"Open your eyes." Said a familiar voice. "Let me see those beautiful eyes."

_"David?" Why is he asking me to open my eyes? Thought Erin. _

"Please Erin. Hold on." Pleaded Rossi.

Hearing the desperation in his voice she tried harder to open her eyes.

"That's it bella. Now keep those eyes open. The ambulance is almost here."

"I'm so sorry David. I'm sorry for everything." Said Erin as her eyes drifted close again.

"Ma'am can you hear me? Erin!" Said Morgan as her shook her shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Oh Derek!" Exclaimed Erin as she woke with a start clutching her chest.

"Are you okay?" Asked a concerned Morgan. She had been moaning as if in pain and was worried for her.

"Yes I'm fine." Replied Erin as she tried to slow down her racing heart. She hadn't thought of that awful day in years. "Just reliving some old memories I'd rather forget."

"It seemed more like a nightmare." Said Morgan as he retook his seat beside Penelope.

"I'm fine. She is going to need your support when she wakes up. Surviving being shot in the chest at close range is a memory that never leaves you." Said Erin as she stood on the other side of Penelope.

"Speaking from experience?" Asked Morgan.

"Yes actually. It takes time but with the right support she will move on from this a stronger person."

Deciding not to push her anymore he stood to go stretch his legs.

"I'm going for a walk. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No. I'm okay thanks Derek." Replied Erin.

"No problem Erin and its nice to her you use my name." Said Derek as he left the room.

Once they were alone she clasped Penelope's hand. "You are strong Penelope. You are a fighter." Whispered Erin.

Not 5 minutes had passed and she felt Penelope squeeze her hand.

"Penelope? Can you hear me?" Asked Erin.

"Chest. Hurts." Came the quiet reply.

"Hang on. I'll get a doctor."

"No." Replied Penelope as she clenched her hand tighter. "Don't leave me."

"Don't worry. I won't." Replied Erin as she pressed to buzzer beside her bed.

The next few minutes were a hive of activity as doctors and nurses came to check Penelope over.

Once Derek had returned she decided to take her leave and make sure her son was okay after his phone call earlier.

"I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Agent Morgan Penelope. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you." Replied a sleepy Penelope.

"Yes. Thank you for being here so she wasn't alone when she woke." Said Derek.

"It was no problem. You have my number if you need it." Said Erin as she left them alone.

As she was walking down the corridor she was too busy trying to push away all the bad memories that this particular hospital held, that she didn't see the person infront of her.

"Oomph. Sorry."

"Excuse me. David? I thought you had left?" Asked a confused Erin.

"I had but it was brought to my attention that you might need someone to talk to." Replied David.

"Let me guess. Agent Morgan called you. I'm fine David."

"We both that's not true Erin. I'm not going to push you as I know that doesn't work but I'm here if you need me okay." Replied David.

"Thank you. I need to get home and make sure Tom is alright. I'll see you in the office." Said Erin as she left.

_"Dio dammi la forza." Thought Rossi. "How do I help someone who doesn't know how to ask for it?"_

* * *

**Short but I hope you liked it.**

**I've had a few technically problems lately and both stories got deleted. So both stories are now going in a different direction as I can't remember what I wrote. **

**Translation **

**Dio dammi la forza - god give me strength.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - Here's the next chapter. **

**Also regarding my other story 'One Big Family' the poll for the Strauss/Rossi baby is tied at the moment. If you haven't voted already the poll is on my account page. If they is no winner by the end of the weekend then I'll have to choose as I going to reveal what their having in the next chapter. **

**ERGO, their offspring needs your votes :))))))**

* * *

"I can't believe they think its a robbery. It doesn't fit."

"I know." Replied Hotch as they waited for the elevator at Quantico later on that morning.

"Surely a robber wouldn't take away his shell casings."

"I agree with you but they won't listen to us. We can't take over their investigation."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Good morning Ma'am." Said both Hotch and Emily.

"The Detective incharge believes it is a robbery gone wrong but the evidence doesn't fit."

"How so Agent Prentiss?" Asked Erin as they all boarded the elevator.

"For starters, no money or jewellery was taken and how many robbers do you know who don't leave their shell casings behind?" Said Emily.

"I see your point. Keep following your own leads and I'll phone Eric and smooth things over." Replied Erin as she exited on her floor.

"Eric?" Questioned Emily.

"The Chief of Police here in DC." Relied hotch.

"Okay. How does she know him?"

"From a long time ago." Said Hotch as they arrived at their floor.

"Meet in the conference room in 10." Said Hotch as he headed to his office.

"Sure. I'll get Reid and JJ."

"Who's going to ask Penny about what happened?" Asked JJ as she entered the conference room. Hotch, Reid and Prentiss were already seated.

"I think it would be best if Morgan took her through a cognitive interview once she is up for it. I know they have been distant lately but he's the closest to her and will know if she can cope". Replied Hotch.

"I could help out as well, as there is no geographic profile for me to do." Said Reid.

"Okay. Go to the hospital now then and keep us updated." Replied Hotch.

"Sure."

Once Reid had left, the remaining team sat and discussed theories.

"What if it is related to a case we have worked?" Asked JJ.

"I doubt it." Replied Hotch. "Garcia only finds information for us and they would have to have inside knowledge of us to know Garcia works with us."

"Could it be to do with one of her support groups." Said Emily.

"Maybe." Replied JJ. "We could go and ask around. See if anyone has recently left who had problems within the group."

"Sounds good." Said Hotch as he began to stand. 'It's the only plausible lead so far, so you two check it out. I'm going to find Rossi."

"Where is he anyway?" Asked JJ as she gathered her case files.

"I have a feeling I know." Was all Hotch said before he left.

"Well that was vague." Said Emily. "First Strauss being nice and now Rossi disappearing."

"I know." Replied JJ as they made their way to the elevators. "I have the feeling something else is going on but I can't figure out what."

"Sure your not a profiler?" Joked Emily.

"Positive. It's just the way they were both acting at the hospital last night."

"What do you mean?" Asked Emily.

"Strauss looked almost scared to be there and Rossi seemed to understand why."

"I think your eyes might be deceiving you JJ. Strauss doesn't seem to be scared by anything. Even hotch's glares."

"You didn't see the look of panic on her face after her son phoned her."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure she will handle it."

"I suppose your right. Replied JJ as they got in the car to go to visit the support group that Penelope helped out at.

"That won't help you."

"What are you doing here Hotch?"

"Looking for you." Came the curt reply from Hotch as he joined Rossi at his favourite bar.

"We need you focused on finding this unsub Dave, but I see that something else is going on."

"I'm fine." Replied Rossi as he downed the rest of his scotch.

"Your drinking at 10 in the morning. Your not fine."

"Has this got something to do with Strauss?" Asked Hotch.

"You never beat around the bush do you?"

"Not when a member of the team has been hurt. No." Replied Hotch as he ordered them both a soda.

"Seeing Penelope like that has reopened a time in my life I'd rather forget."

"Alcohol won't help you in the long run dave. You should talk about it. I can be that ear if you need me to." Replied a sympathetic Hotch.

"About 30 years ago, my partner at the time took a bullet in the chest that was meant for me. She almost died."

"Oh. I see. I take it we're talking about Strauss?"

"How did you guess?" Asked a confused David.

"She has never taken this much of an interest in any case before. That and she gets this haunted look in her face anytime what happened to Penelope is mentioned."

"She saved my life and it almost cost her her own. It was the reason she left the field. Less chance of getting shot if your behind a desk."

"I can understand that." Relied Hotch. "Not everyone can go back into the field after something like that."

"It wasn't just that. I don't think she could be around me any more."

"What do you mean?"

"We had split a few months before due to a mutual loss. After Anna, things were never the same."

"Was she another member of your team?" Asked a confused Hotch. He had heard many stories from Dave about old team members and he had never mentioned an Anna before.

"No. She wasn't." Replied David as he realised he had told his friend too much. Somethings were better left in the past."That's a story for another day."

Sensing that Dave wasn't going to give him anymore information he decided to bring him up to date with what they had learned so far.

"I'll go and speak to Eric Campbell myself. He'll help us smooth things over with the lead Detective."

"As far as I know Erin has already spoken to him."

"She has?" Asked a surprised David.

"She said she would phone him herself."

"Oh. I'll go down to the station then and see what progress they've made."

"Okay." Replied Hotch. "Phone me later with an update. I'm going back to the office. Prentiss and JJ are speaking to her support group members and should be back later. I'll let you know if they find anything."

"Okay and thanks Hotch for listening."

"No problem dave. That's what friends are for."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN - Thanks for all the great reviews and people who are following this story. The next few chapters will stick very closely to the actually episode but I have added my own twists. Hope you like. **

* * *

"Take cover." Shouted Rossi as he dove behind their SUV.

Shots were coming from in front of them and to the left. He could see Erin returning fire from the other side of their car.

"There's two trying to head your way." Shouted Erin over the gun fire.

It felt like an hour had passed before the shooting came to an end but in reality it was more like minutes. Erin and David were two of the best shots in the bureau and could handle themselves in the field.

"You okay?" Asked Rossi as he slowly made his way towards Erin.

"Fine. You?" Replied Erin.

They had followed a suspect to an old warehouse and were spotted as they waited on their back up arriving.

"I'm fine. So much for that back up." Joked Rossi as he stood up to check the scene.

Within seconds Erin had pushed him back to the ground.

BANG! BANG!

Two shots rang out.

"Erin!" Shouted David as he watched her body crumple to the ground.

Quickly checking to make sure the shooter was dead he rushed back to her side to see her white blouse had turned crimson with her blood.

"No." Said David as he quickly called an ambulance and applied pressure to her chest.

"Stay with me Erin. Come on bella, open those eyes for me." He pleaded.

"No!" Shouted Rossi as he woke in a cold sweat.

It had been four days since Penelope had been shot. Three nights of reliving the same dream over and over. Hotch was right. He needed to talk about what had happened but the one person he wanted to talk to was the one person who didn't want to talk about it.

Realising he wasn't going to get any more sleep he decided to head into work. The team would realise something was bothering him if they saw him arrive earlier than normal. Sometimes he hated working with profilers.

Arriving at work shortly after 6am he noticed the light on in Erin's office. Realising that she might be having some unresolved issues with what was going on with Penelope's shooting he deciding to check in on her.

Knock knock.

"Come in." Come the curt reply.

"Your in early." Said David as he took a seat on the couch instead of in front of her desk.

"I've had some things on my mind lately, so I'm trying to catch up on this mountain of paperwork." Replied Erin as she sat her reading glasses down. She knew what he was going to ask but she prayed he didn't.

"Are you okay Erin?" Asked David. He could see the bags under her eyes which she had tried to cover with more make up than normal.

"I'm fine David."

"Well I'm not." He didn't know why he said it so bluntly. "I can't stop thinking about it Erin. I know it was a long time ago but I just..."

Seeing the lost look on his face, she joined him on the couch.

"You just what David?" Asked Erin.

"It's nothing. I didn't come here to unload on you. I wanted to see if you were okay. And before you start, I'd like an honest answer this time."

"It's difficult." Replied Erin after a few moments. "Seeing Ms Garcia in that hospital bed brought back so many memories from back then that I'd rather forget. I realised last night that Anna would be about her age now and that just made it worst."

"I know what you mean." Said Rossi as he slung an arm around Erin to give her a hug. Surprisingly she didn't pull away.

"I'm not even close to her but it feels in my heart as if one of my own family was hurt." Said Erin as she held him tighter.

"I'm always here if you need to talk Erin. I hope you realise that."

"I do David and I know we haven't gotten on as well as we used to but I'd like to think that our friendship isn't as lost as it seems. What I'm trying to say is that I'm here for you too."

"I know bella." Whispered David as he felt her relax in his arms.

The ex lovers were woken a few hours lately by knocking on her door.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"

"Erin, wake up." Whispered Rossi quickly. He knew she wouldn't want to be seen in this situation by anyone. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough.

"Oh. Sorry." Said Erin's assistant as she entered the room. Agent Hotchner is actually looking for both of you.

"Thank you. I'll tell her." Said Rossi as he felt Erin begin to stir beside him.

"David?" Mumbled Erin. Those few short hours had been the best sleep she had gotten in the last few days. "What time is it?"

"Time for our meeting with the team." Said David as he helped her to stand. "I'll go on ahead and let them know your finishing a call."

"Thank you." Replied Erin as she realised he was giving her time to fix her hair and make up before going into a room with the best profilers in the bureau. "I'll be there shortly."

"We still haven't been able to identify the unsub." Began JJ.

"Technically he's not an unsub anymore. We just can't find any record of him." Replied Emily.

"Okay then. We haven't found any information on a James Colby Baylor."

"From what Penelope can remember I believe he either failed out of law school or didn't pass the bar. He knew enough to use legal terminology but he's not a working lawyer." Said Morgan as he and Reid entered the conference room.

"Did he give any specifics on any of the cases he was working?" Asked JJ.

"No. No specifics." Replied Reid.

"If he failed out of the system, it would explain his working vocabulary but not much more." Said Hotch.

"Could also explain his anger. Even in his lie, he rails against other people's incompetence." Commented Emily.

"He's clearly a narcissist. The fancy clothes and watch, the subtle hints of where he went to school. He faking humility when he says New Haven and Cambridge instead of Yale and Harvard." Replied Rossi as he rose from his seat in anger.

"Ma'am? We need an analyst who can put our information through our legal databases." Said Hotch as the rest of the team focused their attention on the unusually quiet section chief.

"You'll have one within the hour." Replied Erin as she rose to go and help the team the best way she could.

* * *

**AN - please read and review. Think it will be another 5/6 chapters to go. Maybe an epilogue as well. Will need to see what my muse comes up with :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN - Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. Sorry I haven't updated this week but family illness takes priority.  
**

**You all keep asking about Anna but where would be the fun in me just telling you straight out who she is. You'll need to keep reading to find out. (Insert evil laugh here) :)))))  
**

**Also, I have finally closed the poll on my other story as there was finally a winner. Hope to post next chapter in the story soon.**

* * *

"Agents Hotchner and Rossi, I'd like to introduce you to Kevin Lynch." Said Erin as the four of them made their way towards Garcia's lair.

"You sure another tech is okay with me in their system?" Asked a scared Kevin. He'd heard the rumours surrounding the BAU Agents and their fiery Section Chief. God only knew what he was getting himself into.

"We just need you to run some bar association records." Said Hotch.

"Why doesn't she do it?"

"She's in the hospital." Replied Rossi as they arrived at Penelope's office door.

"Your talking about the analyst who was shot?"

"That's correct Mr Lynch." Replied an irate Erin. Why couldn't people just get on with what they were suppose to do without gossiping all the time.

"Do you know who did it?" Questioned Kevin as he took a seat in front of one of the computers.

"That's what you're here to find out." Snapped Erin.

"We need you to look up the name James Colby Baylor and see if it shows up anywhere in the system." Said Hotch. He could see Erin and David were getting frustrated with Kevin's constant questions.

After a few moments of incredibly fast typing, it suddenly stopped.

"Wow!"

"What is it?" Asked Rossi. How hard was it to type a name into a computer and find the relevant information. How he wished Penelope was here doing the search for them, as she was so much quicker.

"This system is insane." Began a stunned Kevin. "It's completely Linux based and open sourced programming. You don't see this in government systems, outside of like, Switzerland."

"James Colby Baylor." Said Hotch which was accompanied with his best glare. He was really beginning to try even his patience.

"Right. I get. Chop chop." Replied a sarcastic Kevin. Geez these suits need to relax more.

A few moments of some more rapid fire typing he came up empty.

"Okay then. Bring up a list of everyone in the area who either failed the bar exam or was fired from a large law firm in the last five years." Said Hotch.

"Are you serious?" Asked Kevin. "That's got be thousands of names."

"Try narrowing down with anyone with the initials JCB." Replied Rossi. "He'd have monogram shirts. Trust me, they ain't cheap."

"That's wired." Said Kevin as he realised a password was needed to continue. "This isn't good."

* * *

"You can't believe that Penelope is involved in something illegal Erin." Said Rossi as he made his way towards the elevator with Erin and Hotch.

"Having an encrypted file is not a good thing David."

"That didn't answer my question." Replied David as he reach for her arm.

"Fine." Snapped Erin as she looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't believe she is doing anything illegal. Ms Garcia has one of the kindest hearts in the whole building but we need to find out what's going on before I.A can get their hands on her. They will pull her apart."

"She's right Dave." Said Hotch. He noticed that the two ex lovers had moved closer to each other. Almost as if they were drawn to each other like magnets.

"We need to go to the hospital Aaron and get that password before I.A does. Hopefully I can convince the Director not to throw us off the case." Replied Erin as she straightened her shoulders and put her poker face back on.

Her use of 'we' and 'us' did not go unnoticed by either profiler.

"Are you sure you should go Erin?" Asked a worried David. They had only spoken about their unresolved issues which involved said hospital this morning and he didn't know if confronting those issues so soon would upset her more.

"I need to understand why she did what she did so that I can try and stop I.A from taking over completely." Replied Erin with a small smile for him to let him know she would be okay.

"Okay fine." Said Rossi as he let go of her hand which he didn't know he'd been holding. "I'm a phone call away if you need me."

"Thank you David." Replied Erin as she got on the elevator with Aaron.

* * *

"I think it would be best if you asked Ms Garcia the questions Aaron, as I don't want her to feel I am putting her under pressure. My presence here will surely cause her to panic anyway." Said Erin as they approached Penelope's room.

"If you think it best." Replied Hotch.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Asked Hotch as they entered her room.

"I've been better. What's going on?"

"We found an encrypted file on your computer." Began Hotch. "Are you involved in something that you shouldn't be?"

"No." Replied a scared Penelope.

"What's going on Hotch?" Asked a confused Morgan. How he could think that she would be involved in anything illegal was a joke.

"Could this be connected to your shooting?" Asked Erin as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She knew it was the Director calling and he would want to know what was going on. She needed answers now.

"I... I don't think so." Replied Penelope.

"I'm going to need the password Ms Garcia."

"It's Gilman Street."

"Thank you." Replied Erin as she left to go call Mr lynch to find out what was in the file, so she could prove to the Director that Penelope was not doing anything illegal.

"They don't think Garcia's a security risk? Do they?" Asked a confused Reid.

"I don't know. I only know that we have been ordered by I.A. to stop working the case." Replied Hotch.

"Seriously?" Asked Morgan.

"Yes. Strauss has been trying to convince the Director to let us continue but he won't budge. I'm afraid that he also gave the order to suspend you Penelope, at least until things are cleared up with I.A. I'm sorry". Said Hotch before he left to head back to the BAU.

"Okay." Replied Penelope as she started to pull the monitoring wires off her body.

"Wow, baby girl." Said Morgan as he tried to stop her. "What are your doing?"

"I need to get out of her Derek."

"Please, listen to me. We'll fix this. I'm gonna find the guy that did this, okay? I don't care about I.A but right now you need to rest."

"One of this last things I said before he shot me was that everything happens for a reason. If I loose faith in that now, then nothing in my life makes sense anymore."

"I get that baby girl." Replied Derek as he looked into her scared eyes.

"No. You don't." Said Penelope as she finished pulling off the remaining wires.

* * *

**AN - Reviews are always welcome. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I got called away due to work. **

**Big thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story. **

**Reviews are always welcome. **

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Asked a very annoyed JJ. One of her best friends had been attacked and they were kicking their best team off the case.

"It's protocol. Yes, it's necessary." Replied Agent Fuchs from Internal Affairs. "Mr. Lynch here will do an audit of her computer. I will oversee the investigation."

"A federal employee was just gunned down and you make it seem like investigating her is more important than finding out who shot her." Snapped JJ. "Surely there must be something you can do Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry." Replied Erin. "I've tried to convince the Director but he's refusing to give any leeway now that Internal Affairs has got involved."

"Your Director is right. The police have jurisdiction anyway, and trust me, I will offer them the full force of the FBI to solve this case." Replied Agent Fuchs as he finished boxing up all files relating to Garcia's shooting.

"With all due respect, Sir, the BAU is part of that force." Replied Emily.

"Look, I'm sorry. I realise how hard this must be."

"But?" Asked JJ, sensing there was more he wasn't telling them.

"But the first thing you look at is victimology. Correct? The bureau needs to know what she's involved in and whether it has to do with why she was shot."

"She's not involved in anything illegal. She gave me her word." Replied Erin. She had explained all this to the Director herself but he was more interested in covering his ass.

"And you're certain of that." Questioned Fuchs.

"Absolutely." Replied JJ and Emily at the same time.

"Do you know about how she was recruited to the FBI?" Questioned Fuchs. Noticing the blank looks he continued on. "The bureau likes to keep tabs on computer hackers. Certain ones, like Ms Garcia, who have the skill to be either extremely useful or not so useful."

"So she was on a one of our watch lists?" Asked a worried JJ. She didn't like where this was going at all.

"No. I'm talking about a very short list that only the very best and brightest on the planet are on."

"I feel I may regret asking this but what did she do to get on that very short list?" Asked Emily.

"You can't answer that." Said Erin before Agent Fuchs had a chance to speak.

"You know Ma'am?" Asked Emily.

"Yes. I know and it doesn't affect her standing in my team. It shouldn't have any bearing on this either." Said Erin as she turned her full glare on Agent Fuchs.

"I am sorry Chief Strauss but the Bureau needs to make sure that Ms Garcia hasn't gone back to her old ways. It would look very bad for all of us if she has." Replied Fuchs as he gathered the box of files and left the conference room.

"So there's really nothing you can do?" Asked JJ.

"I'm afraid so Agent Jareau." Replied Erin as she stood to leave as well. She really needed to talk to David. "The best thing you can do right now is make sure Ms Garcia is safe. Until this man is caught I'm going convince the Director to give her more protection."

"Thank you Ma'am." Said Emily as she watched her leave.

"Well that was weird." Commented Emily as she made her way out of the conference room with JJ.

"What?"

"Strauss actually sticking up for one of us."

"I told you that this case seems to have changed her for the better." Replied JJ as she left the bullpen to get her things and go home for the night. "See you tomorrow Emily."

"Yeh. See you in the morning JJ."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Morgan and Reid were getting to know another side of their lovely tech goddess.

"When my parents died, I went off the rails for a while. I dropped out of Cal Tech and I lived underground for a while, but I kept learning code. It was the one thing that kept me together." Said Penelope as she paced her hospital room.

"So, the FBI just offered you a job?" Questioned a stunned Reid.

"Yeah, kinda. Something like that." Replied Garcia as she continued to pace her small hospital room.

"Garcia, what's on the encrypted file?" Asked Morgan.

"I'm supposed to keep a record of everything you guys do. When my system got hacked and Elle got shot, I couldn't let anyone else get to you."

"I'll go speak to your Doctor and see if he'll discharge you." Said Reid. He could see that Garcia wasn't going to settle until she felt somewhere safe and thanks to her past being brought up, and the fact they still hadn't caught the man responsible, she wasn't going to feel comfortable here anymore.

"I'll take you home baby girl." Said Morgan as he approached her to give her a much needed hug. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Thanks sugar." Replied Garcia as she hugged him tighter.

* * *

Knock Knock

"Come in." Said David as he sat nursing a glass of scotch. After another day of no new information he needed to try and clear his head.

"Good Evening David." Replied Erin as she closed the door behind her and took up a seat on the other side of his desk. "I... I don't really know why I'm here."

Without saying a word he retrieved another glass from his desk drawer and passed her a double scotch.

"Thank you." Came the quiet reply after she drank half the measure in one go. "Is that the bottle I gave you last year?"

"Yip. Only the best in this office." Joked Rossi. He was glad when she gave a quiet laugh. God he'd missed her laugh. Not the fake one she put on but the real laugh when her smile lit up her whole face and her eyes sparkled. He realised then he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her laugh. "You should laugh more Erin."

"There hasn't been much to laugh about David." Replied Erin as she starred into the bottom of her glass.

"I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be sorry David. Everything just seems to be happening all at once and I find myself feeling a bit lost."

"If you tell me what's going on, I might be able to help. You never know, it could make you feel better just talking about it." Replied Rossi as he moved to the seat beside her.

"Tom was beaten up the other night by some other boys from his school."

"Is he okay?" Asked a concerned Rossi. He knew she loved all her children very much but with Tom being her youngest and only boy she had always tended to be more protective of him.

"He's okay. A few cuts and bruises." Replied Erin as she looked into his concerned brown eyes. "Turns out his class mates found out about his Father running off with one of their friends mother's. God! What a mess."

"Oh. Have you spoken to the school? Or asked Tom if he wants to change school?"

"Yes to both. The school will keep an eye on him but they can't force the boys to stay away from him and for some reason he refuses to change schools. I think he doesn't want to give them the satisfaction of forcing him out of a school he loves."

"You're probably right, as I know that's what you would do and he's more like you than the girls." Replied Rossi as he took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Feeling the familiar spark of electricity pass between them felt so good to both Erin and David. Just knowing that someone was there to hold your hand through the tough times brought a sense of relief that neither of them had felt in a long time.

Looking into David's eyes, Erin could see the moment he decided to throw caution to the wind and started to move closer to her. The familiar tug on her worn heart had her leaning in to accept his kiss.

They lost all sense of their surroundings as their kiss became passionate. More passionate than anything either of them had experienced in a long time. Before things went too far, David started to pull back. Placing small kisses on her cheek to let her know that he didn't regret what had happened.

"I think it might be wise if we stop before things go too far. I can still remember that you don't like to display affection at work." Said David as he tried to calm his racing heart. My god. It was only a kiss and she had has heart beating faster than if he was running a marathon.

"Wise decision. Especially now that there are cameras all over the building."Joked Erin.

The love birds were interrupted by Hotch walking into David's office.

"Hotch!" Exclaimed Rossi. "What is it?"

"The Police Officer outside Penelope's apartment was just killed. We believe her attacker went back to try and finish what he started."

"Is Penelope alright?" Asked a concerned Erin. Hoping Aaron hadn't seen too much before he walked into their private moment.

"She's fine." Began Hotch. "Morgan was staying with her and chased him away. I'm heading over there now with Emily if you want to join us?"

"We'll meet you in the parking garage." Replied Erin before David had a chance to speak.

"See you down there in 10." Said Hotch as he left to go gather his belongings.

"Why don't you stay here, where it's safe?"

"I will be surrounded by Agents and Police Officers David." Said Erin as she finished fixing her hair and smudged lipstick. "You might want to remove that before anyone else sees it." Commented Erin as she pointed to the evidence of their lip lock on his lips.

"Thanks." Replied Rossi as he wiped it off but surprised her by leaning in for a quick kiss before they left. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN - I am sorry I haven't updated sooner but my father passed away last month after a long battle with cancer. Will try to get this finished but my heart doesn't seem to be in it at the moment. **

* * *

"Why is this happening to me? I don't know what he wants from me." Said Garcia as she sat in her living room with Reid, JJ and Morgan.

"Could you know something about him?" Asked Reid. They needed to figure out who this guy was and quickly before he made another attempt on Garcia's life.

"I don't think so. I'm so scared."

"I know." Said JJ as she gave Penelope another hug.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team had just arrived outside.

"Just so you know, your office called and we've to run point on this. They don't want you working the case anymore." Said the Detective in charge outside as Hotch, Emily, Erin and David stepped out of the car.

"I can assure you officer we're just here to comfort a friend and colleague." Replied Erin. She didn't want it getting back to the Director in case IA were watching what they were doing.

"I'm about to have to tell a good friend's wife her husband got murdered. I don't care what your office says. Any help you can give is good in my book."

"We'll help as much as we can." Replied Hotch.

"I'm sick of this guy being one step ahead!" Snapped Rossi.

"There's got to be something we're missing here." Said Emily as they made their way up to Penelope's apartment.

"Did you get a look at him Morgan?" Asked Hotch as they entered Penelope's apartment.

"Not really."

"Garcia, we need to get you back to the hospital. You're not safe here." Said Emily.

"No."

"You should really have stayed there for at least a few more days." Replied Reid. He could tell that Garcia didn't appreciate that comment from the death glare he received from her.

"We need to get you to a safer place then." Said Morgan.

"I feel safe with all of you."

"Then you'll go back to the BAU until we can find somewhere more suitable for you to stay long term." Said Erin. She could that the other team member were shocked.

Noticing the faraway look on Penelope's face Morgan tried to get her attention. "Baby girl? Can you hear me?"

"When we arrived at the restaurant." Started Penelope. "They wanted to seat us by a window but he insisted on sitting at the back of the restaurant with his back to the corner."

"What else can you tell us about the car?" Asked Reid. He could see that she was starting to remember more from that night and decided to see what else she could remember.

"Just try, please?" Said Morgan as he could see was about to protest again.

"The seat belt. I noticed he had it buckled behind his back when we arrived back at my place."

"Oh God." Began Erin. She wasn't a profiler and even she knew what that meant. "It wasn't a rental, was it? It was his training kicking in."

"All right, let's cut the crap! You need to be straight with us, right now!" Snapped Rossi as he took a seat right in front of her. "Don't look at them! Focus on me!"

"I'm not hiding anything." Stuttered Penelope. She had never seen him this angry and it frightened her.

"Most people get shot for a reason. You have a room full of people here willing to believe that an FBI agent has tried to kill you. TWICE! We need to know every key stroke you make on company time!" Shouted Rossi. He could tell from the look in hers eyes that there was something she hadn't old them.

"It's nothing bad. I counsel local victims' families and they sort of know where I work, so they may have asked me to look into their unsolved cases for them."

"What does that mean Ms Garcia?" Asked Erin sensing that she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"I tag the relevant unsolved cases so whoever's investigating them thinks that the FBI considers them a priority."

"You're not authorized to do that Ms Garcia!" Snapped Erin.

"I know. I was just trying to help keep the cases going so they wouldn't give up on them."

"Whoever's working these cases probably thinks you're watching them closely." Said Emily as she started running through theories in her head.

"How many are we talking about?" Asked Hotch.

"7, 8 maybe. I need to go into my system to check." Replied Penelope as she stood to get her computer.

"You can't. You're suspended." Said Hotch as he looked towards Erin.

"When you were on your date, you said he was pressing you to find out what cases you were working?" Asked Morgan. "Hotch; we need to look at those files."

"You have my permission to log into the system to access your files Ms Garcia. On the understanding that you don't get caught and that you log off once you have the relevant files." Said Erin as the whole team stared at her in shock.

"Yes Ma'am" Replied Penelope once her shock had worn off.

"Morgan, Reid and Prentiss, you stay here and make sure no one forgets to log out of the system. The rest of us will head back to the BAU." Said Hotch as he headed for the door.

"You sure you won't get caught baby girl?" Asked Morgan.

"Please." Scoffed Penelope. "I know my system like the back of my hand."

_"That's it Bella. Push!" Coached David. He could see she was beginning to tire. He knew first time labours could last very long, but this one seemed to be never ending. He just wanted to meet his son/daughter._

_"I can't do this Davie." Cried Erin._

_"The head is out." Said the Doctor. "On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can for the count of ten Erin."_

_"Our baby's almost here Erin. You're doing so well."_

_"I'm just so tired." Replied Erin as she lay back trying to catch her breath._

_"You're the strongest woman I know Bella. Just one more push and we can finally meet our baby." Said David as he stared into those eyes he loved so much._

_He could see the change in her eyes almost immediately. He loved the steely determination of this blonde goddess before him._

_The next few minutes were the tensest of his life._

_One more push from Erin was followed by the best sound he heard ever heard. The first cry of their baby._

_"You did it!" Shouted David as he gave her a kiss._

_"Congratulations. It's a girl." Said the Doctor._

_"Is she okay?" Asked Erin. She wanted to hold her daughter so badly._

_"She's fine." Replied the Doctor. "The nurse is just cleaning her up and then you can hold her."_

_Finally, after more declarations of love were exchanged and longing looks towards their precious daughter, she was placed in her mother's arms._

_"Hello little one. I'm your mummy." Said a very emotional Erin. "And this handsome man is your over protective father."_

_"Damn straight." Joked David. "I can tell she's going to be a heartbreaker like her mother."_

_"So..." Began the nurse who had been quietly watching the intimate family moment. "Have you decided on a name?"_

_"Yes." Replied Erin. "I'd like to introduce you to Anna Marie Rossi."_

"What's on your mind Erin?" Asked David as they sat together in the back of Hotch's car on the way back to Quantico.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Don't lie to me Bella." Whispered David. He didn't think she would open up to him whilst being in the same car as JJ and Hotch but her defences seemed to be down and he wanted to help her as much as he could.

"I was thinking about the day Anna died." Replied Erin as she looked away from him. She knew he was trying to read her and she hated when he did that.

"Oh." Said David as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I've been thinking about her a lot lately too."

As the couple sat in silence, David tried to think of the best way to comfort her. He knew having all those memories of Anna resurfacing was taking its toll on both of them and he honestly didn't think there was anything he could say to make her feel better.

"I think you might feel better if you went home to rest for a while Erin. There's nothing more you can do tonight and it would do you some good to get some sleep."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately and I need to speak to Agent Fuchs before I go anyway. He needs an update on what we've learned from Ms Garcia."Replied Erin as turned to look at him. She wished he would take his own advice and get some sleep as well, as he looked drained.

Realising she was probably having the same dreams as him, he decided to try and get her to talk with him more, just not with an audience. It could do them both good.

As they finally arrived back at Quantico, David broke the silence with what sounded to most people as a request but Erin could tell it was anything but. "Come see me when you're done with Agent Fuchs."

"Sure." Replied Erin as they approached the elevators.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN - I am sorry I haven't update in a while but since my dad died my muse ran away. Will try and update more often.  
**

* * *

"These are all the cases that I've flagged that are still unsolved." Said Garcia as she entered her living room.

"Ok. Everybody take a copy. We need to see if any of the agents in these cases overlap."

"There aren't any FBI Agents working on these cases Morgan. Although the same Deputy was a first responder in 3 of them." Said Emily as she skimmed though the files.

"What's the name?" Asked Reid.

"Oh My! Jason Clark Battle." Replied Emily. It was too much of a coincidence for this man to have the same initials as James Colby Baylor.

"What were the cases?" Asked Morgan. His gut was telling him that they had found their man but they needed to make sure.

"Uh, all 3 were drive-bys at close range and they were shot with a revolver." Began Emily. "That would explain why we couldn't find a shell casing."

"Is that him?" Asked Morgan as a picture of the Deputy came up on the screen.

"Yeah it's him. He's been honoured twice as a hero, so why's he still a Deputy?" Wondered Penelope.

"Because even his superiors could see something was off about him baby girl." Replied Morgan.

"Makes sense." Said Reid "He presents himself as a prominent attorney when he's actually just a Deputy Sheriff who is under appreciated in the world and over appreciated in his own mind."

"I'm not following you." Replied Penelope. She just wanted to know why he would shoot her. She had never even met him until that morning in the coffee shop.

"I think you may have stumbled upon an angel of death." Commented Morgan as all the pieces finally fell into place.

"Are those not nurses who put people out of their misery?" Asked Penelope.

"Yeah, that's one example." Began Reid. "The other is of someone who puts people at risk in order to save them. It's called hero homicide complex. You mostly find it in firemen who set fires in order to save the day."

"So he shot them so that he could save them?"

"Correct Penelope, and when he couldn't, he made it look like a random murder." Replied Emily. "It's how he was able to be first on the scene in each case."

"Garcia. You flagged these cases. He thought you were onto him." Said Reid.

"I wasn't. I never even thought to look that closely at cases."

"But you're the only person in the world who was gonna make the connection. In his mind, he had to eliminate you." Said Morgan as he squeezed her arm to try and reassure her. "I'll phone and find out if he's on shift just now."

The next few minutes were a tense wait for everyone in the room.

"He didn't sign out to a location and his shift is over at midnight. Until then, I do not want this guy knowing that we are onto him." Said Morgan as he got off the phone with dispatch.

"Why? What's the profile say?" Asked a very scared Penelope. She could tell by looking at their faces that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"He'll keep getting bolder trying to cover his tracks." Began Reid. "If that doesn't work, he'll go down shooting."

* * *

"Chief Strauss." Said Agent Fuchs as he entered the elevator.

"Agent Fuchs. I was just on my way to find you actually." Began Erin. "Alpha team believes that an Agent, or at least someone with law enforcement training, is the one responsible for Ms Garcia's shooting."

"Really? Wait, I thought you were all warned to stop investigating this?"

"We weren't investigating anything Agent Fuchs. Ms Garcia remembered more details about her attacker and alpha team profiled him as someone with law enforcement training." Replied Erin as they made their way down to the front desk.

"Be that as it may, I am actually on my way to meet a Deputy who is wondering why the FBI is looking into some of his cases."

"The FBI looks into lots of cases. This should be your top priority Agent Fuchs!" Snapped Erin. She could tell he wasn't interested as he already believed Penelope to be guilty.

"Oh, but it is." Returned an unfazed Fuchs by her unusual outburst. "I have already checked the cases he mentioned and you would not believe who the last person from the bureau was who accessed them. Ms Garcia seems to have been doing a lot more on company time than she should have been."

At that moment the elevator doors opened at the ground floor. As Agent Fuchs made his way to the front desk, Erin stood there trying to figure out the likelihood of the same person being connected to several unsolved murder cases. Her analytical mind was not as quick as Doctor Reid's, but even she knew the chances of that happening were astronomical.

"Deputy Battle." Said Fuchs as they both rejoined Erin in the elevator. "I'd like to introduce you to Section Chief Strauss who is in charge of the BAU."

"How'd you do Ma'am?" Greeted Battle.

"Deputy." Replied Erin as she shook his offered hand. She felt a shiver run up her spine instantly. Her instincts told her that something was off with this man.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice Agent Fuchs." Said Battle as they arrived at the BAU a short while later.

"It's not problem Deputy. We want you to know that we take bureau interference with local law enforcement very seriously and I have personally looked into the cases you mentioned." Replied Agent Fuchs.

"Well, I appreciate that very much. Glad to know we're all on the same team here." Said Deputy Battle with a smile on his face that made Erin's skin crawl.

Deciding it would be best to go see David before she left, she headed up to his office. As she turned round she collided with another person.

"Oomph. Sorry Ma'am"

"No harm done Mr Lynch. I should have been looking where I was going."

"Ah, Mr. Lynch." Said Fuchs as he noticed him heading to the elevator. "I need you to access some files for me."

"I'm kind of busy right now." Replied Kevin as he turned around.

Noticing the shocked look on Kevin's face when he saw Deputy Battle made Erin stay where she was. Something did not sit right with her with this whole situation and she was determined to figure it out.

"It'll just take a second Mr Lynch. I assure you." Began Fuchs as he led them into the bullpen. "Could you access the case files that are related to Deputy Jason Battle. B-A-T-T-L-E."

"I can't understand why one of your analysts would be interested in my murder cases." Said Battle as he casually paced beside Kevin as he typed away.

"The woman we're talking about is actually under investigation at the moment." Replied Fuchs.

"It would be easier if I could speak to her myself and find out what she wanted to know." Said Battle as he waited for Kevin to access the case files.

"She's still in the hospital at the moment." Replied Erin. There was no way she was going to let this man get any where near Penelope.

"Oh. I take it she was the woman who was shot a few days ago?" Receiving a nod from Fuchs he carried on. "Every cop in the city is working overtime on this, but they haven't had any leads so far. You don't think she's dirty, do you?"

"I don't think it would be wise to discuss an ongoing investigation with anyone outside of the bureau. Do you Agent Fuchs?" Asked Erin. She couldn't believe the nerve of this man to accuse one of her people of being dirty.

"I think we can trust the Deputy here to be discreet. Can't we?"

"Of course." Replied Battle with a smug smile aimed straight at Erin.

"The investigation into her shooting is still ongoing. Unfortunately we only have theories as to who shot her at the moment."

"Well, seen as I'm here, would it be possible to remove my files from your system? Unless of course there is a valid reason for the FBI to be involved in my cases?" Asked Battle.

"As far as I know, there is no reason for any Agent to be looking into your cases so it shouldn't be a problem." Replied Fuchs as he approached Kevin. "Mr. Lynch? Can you please remove the files relating to the Deputy here?"

"Of course Sir." Replied a terrified Kevin. He needed a plan and quick.

* * *

**AN - Thank you to everyone for R&R my stories. :)  
**


End file.
